


'I've Had Enough' - Writing Prompt ask Response

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars:The Old Republic - Fandom, swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nothing explicit, lt. pierce likes her angry, post corellia, shaialis gets angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: After Corellia Shaialis is in a mood luckily for the rest of the crew Lt. Pierce knows how to deal with that





	'I've Had Enough' - Writing Prompt ask Response

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a writing meme ask sent to my tumblr shabrelegacy. It's not angsty, but I can't seem to write angst so enjoy anyways.

Shaialis stormed through the ship, a cloud of rage and carefully controlled fury that even scared Jaesa. Pierce didn’t think that girl was afraid of anything, but she’d disappeared to her room right after they’d gotten back from Corellia and had been staying out of the sith’s way.

The Emperor’s Wrath was frightening in her power and also beautiful. Her usually blue eyes shining sith gold and the very air around her crackled. She’d even been a bit short with Vette, unusual for his Sith. He hadn’t been with her the whole time she’d been fighting through the warzone of a planet, so he had to pry the information out of that priss of a captain. There was only one time when the two of them got along and it was not right now. That sith who’d taken down him and the rest of the crew had been brought back by Baras. Lord Wrath had killed him again, but he knew his Sith. This was yet another foolish step that Baras had taken. Bringing back an old enemy who’d attacked what was hers, that was a sure way to insure his destruction, if the stunts he’d pulled already weren’t enough.  
The rest of the crew had disappeared into their quarters or other parts of the ship, avoiding her fury. Pierce loved watching her like this though, the tiny prickle of fear her fury caused just made watching her all the more appealing, and an angry Shaialis was usually rough and fun.

“I’ve had enough” She stated, with all the force of a shout, but not the same volume. She was maintaining careful control, probably a good thing in hyperspace. Wouldn’t want the ship ripped apart. “I’ve had enough of Baras and his assassins and his taunts and his resurrecting of people I have killed. Those I kill are to stay dead. I’ve had enough of his blatant disrespect for me. for my skills. for my family. His utter disregard for the word of the emperor and the good of our empire. His attempts to take what is mine. I’ve had ENOUGH!" 

She spun and with a gesture, ripped the couches off the wall of their sitting area and launched them across the room, narrowly missing the Holo in the middle and changed the direction of her pacing through center room of the ship. 

She was so damn stunning. All muscle and curves and the sweetest ass he’d ever seen. One hell of a woman radiating power and strength and wild, intense danger. She was everything he was into and she always knew it. With Quinn stuck piloting the ship, she was all his.  
He knew how to handle her moods by now and by the stars, did he want her. He moved precisely so that by time he reached her side, her furious pacing had placed her near the wall and moved right into her space. 

He’d let her take the lead their first few times together. She was Sith and his commander, and he respected authority, a mostly proper army man. but he’d quickly learned that she liked it when he manhandled her a bit. She liked his physical strength and how he used it. 

He used his bulk to press her against the wall and leaned down to kiss her neck, whispering to her darkly "You’ll burn him, you’ll make him suffer in front of the entire council for every insult and the empire will know your power, My lord.” He kissed her, hard, just the way he knew she liked. 

“My quarters, Now.”

He laughed, low and deep, mission accomplished, her fury and rage redirected to something he enjoyed far more than simply watching. “As you command, my lord”


End file.
